Lipsis
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Kyle no entiende que sucede. No recuerda cuando llegaron su tía y su primo, tampoco recuerda a su padre dándole los diez dólares que trae en el bolsillo.


**Hola, aquí de nuevo con un fic cortito**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Lipsis**

Kyle no recordaba a qué hora habían llegado su tía y su primo, tampoco recordaba que su padre le diese dinero. Pero ahí estaba saliendo de casa con diez dólares en el bolsillo, debía ir a la tienda, pero no recordaba que debía comprar. Se sentía extraño, más liviano, como si en lugar de caminar por la nieve caminara sobre nubes, el frio no le molestaba, lo que podría ser normal tras diez años de vivir en un pueblo como South Park debería estar acostumbrado al clima invernal, pero había algo extraño, algo no encajaba.

Llevaba poco más de cinco minutos caminando cuando de algún lado aparecieron Stan y Kenny. Contrario a lo que Kyle espera no dijeron nada y caminaron a su lado como si lo hubiesen estado haciendo desde un inicio.

La bodega estaba en la esquina, era un pequeño comercio con lo necesario para no tener que ir a Wall-Mart o al centro comercial.

Kyle salió del lugar sin recordar en que momento entró, en la mano derecha tenía una bolsa de plástico con frituras dentro que no recordaba haber pagado. Stan y Kenny miraban fijamente hacia la otra acera, como si supieran algo que él ignoraba.

Pero antes de Kyle pudiera mirar con detenimiento una sombra los cubrió. Comenzó a correr a casa, la bolsa había desaparecido de su mano, al igual que Kenny.

La calle estaba desierta, las luces de las casas apagadas, los postes de luz iluminaban hacia delante siguiendo el sendero como luciérnagas, el camino que dejaban atrás mientras corrían se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera existido. Las sombras danzaban sobre sus talones, hambrientas se estiraban para que tropiece.

Con rostro inexpresivo y con la mirada fija al frente, Stan corría a su lado.

Kyle tenía miedo de voltear, la idea lo aterraba. ¿Qué era lo que vería? ¿Oscuridad absoluta o la cosa que había atrapado a Kenny persiguiéndolos?

Stan lo tomó de la muñeca haciéndolo cruzar en diagonal hacia la acera de enfrente. Kyle se dejó guiar por su amigo.

Unos metros después, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se detuviera justo al frente de su casa. Al hacerlo las sombras pararon.

Las calles por las que corrieron e habían transformado en un perfecto túnel, entre las sombras Kyle pudo ver a Kenny forcejeando con un hombre grande y gordo vestido con un traje colorido y la cara pintada de blanco resaltando su nariz roja sangre.

Un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, un cuervo aleteaba en sus entrañas y sus piernas no le respondían. A punto de caer, Kyle se apoyó en Stan. Fue en ese momento que las luces en casa de los Broflovski se encendieron cegando a los amigos por unos segundos. Al abrirlos, algo imposible sucedió.

Una motocicleta con hombre totalmente de negro y usando casco se estrelló contra la puerta de madera que salió volando hacia adentro con el impacto.

Kyle iba a gritar pero fue empujado al suelo. Stan lo miraba mortalmente serio.

—T-tenemos que llamar a la policía. — dijo Kyle sacando su celular. En ese momento su cabeza era un lio, podía oír el motor de la motocicleta como si estuviera dentro de su oído. Sostuvo el aparato entre sus manos temblorosas antes de ver a Stan— ¿C-cuál es el numero?

—106

Fue rápido, automático casi ensayado, eso no podía estar bien. Kyle recordaba el 106 del libro que ambos habían estado mirando en la biblioteca hace dos días. ¿Dos días…? ¿Ayer? ¿Esa misma tarde?

—Ese no es.

Su amigo solo lo miró.

— ¡Stan! —gritó llamando su atención— ¡¿Cuál es el maldito número?!

—1…—dijo y Kyle presionó el uno.

—2…

Dos.

—3…

Tres.

—4…

Cuatro.

—4.

Pulsó el cuatro pero entonces se detuvo. El número no tenía sentido. Nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido. El mundo a su alrededor no tenía sentido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era irregular.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, tardo quince minutos en calmarse y volver a dormir.

* * *

 **Espero que haya gustado.**

 **Lo escribí hace poco en un momento random donde no tenía más que hacer. Espero que no haya algún error.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **BCD.**


End file.
